Ehawee
Ehawee "The Laughing Child" is a young indian girl living in Layn'n. She is the fifth Decadent and is currently traveling with Salazar, the third decadent and Hope, the eighth Decadent. She currently does not have a ship or a crew of her own, so she is a temporary partner of Salazar and Hope until then. Appearance Ehawee has long black hair that she does several things with. She keeps some of her hair pulled back with her headnabd with three feathers and has some strung in small bones that resemble chop sticks. She also keeps two long swaths of it in little gem holders. She has piercing green eyes and copper skin. She wears a small buck skin shirt that comes up to the top of her stomach. The shirt is decorated with slight fringe and a beaded collar. She has a long cotton skirt that comes down to her ankles with a blue indian belt with a black and red pattern. She is usually bearfoot but does have a pair of beaed moccasins when necessary. She has a silver arm bracelet, two beaded necklaces, and a pair of large earrings made from dear bone. Personality Ehawee is a very adventreous spirit. It is that spirit that led her to leave her reservation and set sail. She is known to be very wild and care free, but can get really scary if someone makes her uncomfortable. This is part of the reason why she became Numero Cinco of the decadents, because of her uncontrolable rage when cornered. Fighting Skill's Ehawee is a very skilled fist fighter, but she can also shoot a bow and arrow. She was fighting ever since she could stand and make a fist. She's been firing an arrow ever since she could pick up a bow. Ever since, she's been able to punch a guy farther than she trusted them, and shoot a bow with more accuracy then any other Cal'ynin warrior in her tribe. She also is very skilled with Calogen gas. This is a special gas contained in small clay disks. When they hit a solid surface, the gas is released and acts like tear gas, blinding anyone near them. The Cal'ynin are immune to it being around it all their life. She can use these disks and not fear the gas' effect on her. History Ehawee was born in the Homelands, a place called Isle De Anta. She grew up near the Frigid South line in the tropical area. There she learned to hunt, shoot her bow and arrow, and use the clay disks with supreme accuracy. When she was 8 years old, the original Fifth and Sixth Decadents, along with Gol DeHuuk came to her village. They attacked, killing several men and children, and raping the women. Ehawee lost all sense of honour. She slaughtered the sixth first, cutting his heart out with a dull Tomahawk. This is when she first gained her tattoo that marks her as a Decadent. After that, she killed the Fifth. With him, she scalped him slowly, savoring his screams. She then threw the scalp, and the body, at a nearby crocodile. She attempted to kill Dehuuk in a similar manner, but did not suceed. He escaped with his life. Ehawee was left to fend for herself. She ended up taking Numero Cinco's ship and crew, renaming the ship The Paleface's Scalp, and sails for a few years. Eventually, she got caught in a storm and her ship sank and her crew was killed. She washed up on a small island and stayed there for about a month, until Salazar showed up. After brawling with him and testing her new Decadent powers, she joined up with him and is still sailing with him on the Iron Maiden. Trivia Her name is Sioux for "Laughing Child" Roronoa Senshi has an Indian doll with the same name (got the name from the doll) The only reason Salazar didn't kill her is because her death would not raise his number on the Decadent list. She calls Salazar Sal because she can Category:Wanted Decadent Category:Pirate-Related